External storage devices may often be used to backup data on another storage device, for example, from data stored on an internal storage device of a desktop computer and/or a laptop computer. External storage devices are connected to a computing device via various types of ports, such as a USB port, an eSATA port, a FireWire port, etc. Further, external storage devices may frequently be hot-swappable, i.e. the external storage devices can be removed and connected to the computing device while it is powered on.
Thus, in addition to backing up data, external storage devices can also be used to transport data from one computing device to another, further facilitated by scaling of external devices and the need for portable digital data.
However, the ease with which portable devices such as notebooks, portable storage devices, etc. are lost has become a threat to data security and personal privacy. Loss of portable storage devices may have detrimental consequences due to, for example, loss of privacy of personal and/or medical information, financial loss, and identity theft.